Red Obsession
by animegirl69
Summary: The PPGZ are normal girls and the RRBZ are the counterparts of the PPNKGZ. Zane is the one who's helping the ruffs and Kori is helping the punks. Brick falls in love with Momoko and he'll make sure she is his girl. Rate T for language and some pervertedness. It's mainly BrickxMomoko but I will make some ButchxKaoru and BoomerxMiyako.
1. Chapter 1

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

''Momoko, time to get up!'' Moriko, my twin sister called me

''I'm already up. She knows I get up early every day.'' I mumbled and tied my hair with my red bow

My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi, I'm 16 years old. I have long orange hair that I tie up in a high pony tail with a red bow that my childhood best friend gave me, blossom pink eyes, amazing curves as my sister says and 38c-cup breasts. My sister is Moriko Akatsutsumi, also 15 years old. She looks like me but her hair is a little darker, her breasts are 38b-cup and she has light red eyes. Right now, me and Moriko are getting ready for school and we have to wear uniforms. Mine consists a short sleeved pink shirt with a pocket on the right side that has the school's logo, red ribbon around the collar, hot pink mini skirt, white sock that reached my thighs and black Mary Jane shoes.

''Good morning Moriko-neechan.'' I said

''Good morning Momoko.'' Moriko said, she wears the uniform in light red and has her ppnkgz belt

I forgot to say, my sister is also known as Raging Berserk, leader of the Powerpunk Girls Z. Her belt is white with light red compact.

''You do know that I get up early right?'' I asked

''I know, I just made breakfast and I wanted to eat before it got cold.'' She blushed

''Lets just eat and then go to school. I don't want to make the others wait for us.'' I sighed and we ate our breakfast

After that, we ran out of our house and walked to school. On our way there, we heard a voice calling for us and footsteps running to us.

''Momoko, Moriko wait up!'' we turned to see Kori, Miyako and Minako

Kori is our childhood best friend. She has waist length dark pink hair and crystal blue eyes. She is the Student council president and a member of the kendo club. She has very good curves and 36c-cup breasts. She also wears the uniform but the shirt is white and the skirt is sky blue and she wears black fingerless gloves that can hide her gems. You see, when Kori was 5, she had an accident and two tourmaline gems appeared on the back of her hands. One was red and the other, pink.

Miyako is very nice and sweet, with blue eyes and blonde hair in curly pig tails. She wears the uniform in baby blue, 38a-cup breasts and cute curves. Her sister, Minako or Annoying Brat in her ppnkgz form also has blonde hair and blue eyes but hers are a bit darker, 36b-cup breasts and good curves. Her uniform is in navy blue color and she wears the same belt like my sister but the compact is navy blue.

''Hey guys, where are Kaoru and Kiara?'' I asked

''We're right here. Those three didn't wait for us.'' Kaoru growled as she and Kiara came

Kaoru is the 'Sports Queen' like her sister and she doesn't wear skirts much. Only when she is forced or when we are in school. She has lime green eyes, raven hair that reached her back, sexy curves, 42a-cup breasts and her uniform is lime green. Kiara or Cruel Brute in her ppnkgz form has dark green eyes and raven hair that is a little longer than Kaoru's, 30c-cup breasts and good curves. Her uniform is dark green and wears the same belt as Moriko and Minako but the compact is dark green.

''Not our fault you sleep like a mummy.'' Kori pointed at Kaoru

''How about we go to school instead of fighting on the street?'' I suggested

''Whatever.'' Kori sighed and we started walking to school

 **Moriko/Berserk's P.O.V.**

As me and the girls took our seats, I noticed four empty seats on the right side of Momoko, Kori, Kaoru and Miyako. I narrowed my eyes at the seat that Momoko had on her right side. I really love my sister and I'm very protective when someone I don't like comes near her. No one exept our friends know that Momoko is actually a weapon, the same goes for Kaoru and Miyako. Kiara and Minako are protective of their sisters too. The bell rang and Mr. Kazanagi, our homeroom teacher came in and faced us.

''Good morning everyone. I have some news. First: We have four new students in our class. Second: Coach Takahashi isn't here so you'll have free hour at P.E. and now the new students. You can come in boys.'' He said and my eyes became wide as I saw three boys I hate the most

''Introduce yourselves boys.'' Mr. Kazanagi said

''I'm Kaito Riyuzaki, 16 years old, I'm the oldest and I like football.'' Kaito or should I say BRICK JOJO said

Brick is my counterpart the leader and is smarter than me, with blood red eyes that can pierce your soul with only one glare, orange hair that is like Momoko's with a red baseball cap that he wears backwards. His uniform is red short sleeved shirt that has a pocket on the right side with the school's logo, a black tie, black jeans and red sneakers. He also has a small scar running down his right cheek and he was also muscular, handsome and he's 6'4 tall.

''Hello I'm Zane Riyuzaki, 16 years old, second oldest and I like basketball.'' The boy named Zane said

Zane was tall like Brick, muscular and he was also very handsome. He had spiked dark blue hair and navy orange eyes. He wore same like Brick but the shirt was white.

''I'm Ikuto Riyuzaki, also 16 years old and I like soccer.'' Ikuto or BUTCH JOJO smirked

Butch is Kiara or Brute's dounterpart, he was 6'3 tall, with forest green eyes and raven hair that he keeps spiked up and is muscular and a very good fighter. He wore the uniform but with forest green shirt. He's more stronger than Brute.

''Hi I'm Kenji Riyuzaki, 16 years old and I like baseball.'' Kenji said

Kenki's real name is Boomer Jojo and is Minako or Brat's counterpart, he's the fastest and surprisingly the nicest Rowdyruff. He's about 6'2 tall, the shortest out of the group, with blonde hair that is slicked back with a few strands on the right side that almost hid his eye, his eyes dark blue like Brat's, his uniform's shirt was blue.

''Very good. Now Kaito, sit next to Momoko, the girl with the red bow. Zane please sit next to Kori, the one with the fingerless gloves. Ikuto you sit next to Kaoru, the girl with the lime green eyes. And you Kenji sit next to Miyako, the blonde girl with the curly pig tails.'' Mr. Kazanagi said

The boys took their seats and I could feel the smirks coming from Brick, Butch and Boomer. What are they planning?

 **Kaito/Brick's P.O.V. (before that)**

Me, my brothers and Zane were with Shirogane in her limo, talking about the plan.

''How many times do we need to talk about this shit?'' Butch grumbled

''Shut up so I can continue!'' Shirogane barked and took out her phone, showing a picture with her in the middle and four girls by her sides. What got my attention was the girl with the most beautiful pink eyes and long orange hair I've ever seen. She wore a cheerleading uniform which was a hot pink top that showed her belly, the top had a red star and there was written 'Dragons' in black letters, short hot pink skirt with red outline at the bottom, knee length red socks and dark pink sneakers with red laces. She was on Himeko's right side and Himeko was hugging her arm and the pink eyed beauty was smiling.

''The girl with the long orange hair and blossom pink eyes is Momoko Akatsutsumi. She is the captain of the football's cheerleading team, a talented gymnast, smart, popular, she can dance, sing and she has excellent cooking skills. She's also very nice and not sour like her sister Moriko or Berserk.'' She said

Me and my brothers were shocked to see that she know who the punks are. Zane saw our shocked faces and bonked us on the heads.

''Oww what was that for?'' Boomer rubbed his head

''You guys were so shocked that you could catch a fly in your mouths. You may continue Shirogane'' Zane sighed

''The girl next to Momoko is Kori Takayashi, she's the student council president and one of the best kendo members in the kendo club. She is rich and nice but she can also scare the shit out of you with only one glare. She is strong, smart, she can cook like Momoko. No one knows why she always wears those fingerless gloves but the principle gave her permission to wear them.'' She said

''The blonde girl with the curly pig tails is Miyako Gotokuji, she's the most sweet and polite girl in our school. She likes to draw, she's popular and kind not like her sister Minako or Brat. I don't know why they are sisters.'' she continued

''And finally is Kaoru Matsubara, she is very good with sports and she's in the soccer team. She can be kind but she is also a bit rough, she only wears skirts when she's forced or when she's at school. She is also protective of Momoko and Miyako but not as strong as Kori.'' she finished

I could see the smile Boomer made at Miyako's picture and Butch's smirk at Kaoru's. Zane only looked at Kori's picture as if she was familiar. I was just thinking about the pink eyed goddess and how to make her mine.

The four of us walked down the hallway as we made our way towards the homeroom, Himeko left so she won't be 'late for class' as she said. We heard the teacher talking about us and some free hour at P.E. class.

''You can come in boys.'' the teacher said and we walked in

When we entered, my eyes instantly fell on Momoko. I also noticed how Berserk glared at me. I smirked as I saw the empty seat next to my Momoko. Before I introduced myself I thought.

' _Hello again Berserk. And hello my sweet Momoko, you will be_ _ **mine**_ _._ '

 **Please R &R. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiara/Brute's P.O.V.**

' _What the hell are they doing here!?_ _I don't like the way Butch looked at Kaoru. If he touches her, I will smash his face in the ground!_ ' I thought

 **Minako/Brat's P.O.V.**

' _If you lay a finger on my baby sister Boomer, I swear I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine!_ ' I glared at my counterpart

 **Moriko/Bersrek's P.O.V.**

' _That Brick-jerk better stays away from Momoko or I'll make sure Kori gives him some hell life._ ' I narrowed my eyes at Brick

 **Kori's P.O.V.**

' _Moriko, Kiara and Minako can be overprotective and stupid with those faces. But why does Zane look familiar, like I've seen him before._ ' I sweatdropped at the girls and then looked at Zane

 **Zane's P.O.V.**

' _Those punks are going to kill the boys some day. Kori really looks familiar just like **her**._ ' I sighed, I hope they won't cause trouble at P.E.

 **In the gym (still Zane's P.O.V.)**

I looked around the gym and found Momoko talking happily with Kori, Kaoru playing volleyball with Kiara and Moriko was with Miyako and Minako, talking about fashion. I shook my head and went to Brick, who was looking at Momoko like an obsessed stalker.

''You look like you want to rape Momoko.'' I smirked and sat next to him

''You would be looking at Kori the same way if you fell hard for her.'' he grunted

''True but I'm not that kind of a pervert.'' I laughed

''Do you think we should talk to them?'' he asked

''Let's go talk to them.'' we got up and walked towards Kori and Momoko

 **Kaito/Brick's P.O.V.**

Me and Zane went to Momoko and Kori and stood in front of them. They looked at us with confusion.

''Is something wrong?'' Kori asked

''Nothing is wrong, we just wanted to talk with you that's all.'' Zane smiled

''Have a seat then.'' Momoko smiled and we sat next to them

''So I was wondering, do you have any basketball clubs or something?'' Zane asked

''We do have a club and team for basketball. There are many clubs and teams in this school.'' Kori answered

''I heard that many boys fear you because of your strenght. How strong are you?'' Kori looked at me and smirked

''I'm strong enough to kick your ass to Pluto.'' she said and I shivered

''Then I hope we'll get along.'' I said with the same shiver

''Kori won't hurt you if you don't mess with people she protects.'' Momoko smiled

''And let me guess, she protects you too?'' I faced the pink beauty and she nodded

Before I could ask another question, I was punched right in the face and thrown to the ground. I groaned at the pain and felt some blood dripping from my nose. I heard Momoko gasp and I looked up to see a very mad Berserk.

''STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU SON OF A BITCH!'' she screamed

''Moriko why did you do that!?'' Kori exclaimed

''I'm protecting my sister from an asshole like him!'' Berserk growled and pointed at me

''I'm the Student council president and I will make sure to punish you for hitting a student, especially if he is new.'' Kori glared at her hardcore

''But he flirted with my sister!'' Berserk tried to defend herself

''He didn't flirt with me, he just wanted to talk with me. Even Zane and Kori will say the same!'' Momoko exclaimed and went to my side

''It's true and why would Kaito flirt with Momoko if he doesn't even know her that much?'' Zane crossed his arms over his chest

''Momoko, take Kaito to the infirmary. Moriko, you're coming with me. You too Zane, I want you to be the one to explain this to the principle.'' Kori ordered and dragged Berserk

Zane followed them and I got up. I noticed that everyone was quiet and my brothers glared at them, making them back away and get back with what they were doing.

''Come on Kaito, we have to clean your nose.'' Momoko took my arm and took me to the infirmary

''I'm sorry about what my sister did to you. She's just protective.'' Momoko looked at her feet

''Don't blame yourself Momoko. Your sister has some trouble controlling her temper. I know that because I was like her.'' I tried to reassure her

''But she punched you and-'' I cut her off

''Yes she punched me. But I've had worse than that.'' she sighed and we arrived at the infirmary

We walked in but the nurse wasn't here. I saw Momoko looking through the medicine stuff.

''What are you doing?'' I asked

''Since the nurse isn't here, I'll clean your wound. And that way I'll make it up to you.'' she smiled

I sat in front of her and she began to clean my wound. It stung a bit but I was able to stay in place. After she cleaned my wound, she put a band aid on my nose.

''Thank goodness your nose isn't broken or I wouln't be able to help.'' she sighed in relief

''Thanks Momoko.'' I grinned

''You're welcome.'' she giggled

' _I wonder how's it going with Kori and Zane._ ' I thought

 **Moriko/Berserk's P.O.V. (at the same time)**

Kori and Zane took me to the principle's office and explained to him what I did in the gym.

''Kori is right Moriko, you can't punch a new student that didn't do anything bad.'' the principle said sternly

' _If you knew he was a villain, you'll say the oposite._ ' I thought

''Sir, can me and Kori give her a punishment since Kaito is my brother?'' Zane had a weird aura around him

''Yes but first I want to talk to Kori alone for a minute.'' Zane and I nodded and left the office

 **Normal P.O.V.**

''Is something wrong sir?'' Kori asked

''Your uncle gave me a letter, saying that he found a cure to your 'gem problem'.'' the principle said

''And?'' Kori raised a brow

''He wants to see you after school.'' he answered

''Thank you sir, Tell my uncle that I'll go to his lab after school.'' Kori bowed and left

The principle took out his phone and dialed a number. There was a 'beep' and a voice called from the other line.

'Hello?'

''Hello professor Takayashi. I'm calling you to inform you that your niece is going to visit you after school as you wanted.'' the principle said

'Thank you for informing me Mr. Kazanagi. If I want some help again, I'll call you. Have a nice day.' professor Takayashi said

''Any time professor. And I'll be glad to help my friend. And have a nice day.'' and the line wint dead

Kazanagi closed his phone and put it on the desk. He closed his eyes and sighed

''I hope Kori will be fine with what he has in store for her. He is crazy after all.'' he mumbled

 **That's it for now. I'll be updating very slowly because I have a lot of tests to do. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. R &R please. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kenji/Boomer's P.O.V.**

Kaito came in the cafeteria with Momoko by his side. Did Berserk punched him that hard? This is why I hate the punks, not only they beated us but now they'll make sure we don't touch their sister. Kaito came to our table and sat next to Ikuto.

''You okay dude?'' Ikuto asked

''I'm fine, just a bit dizzy from the punch but good thing my nose isn't broken.'' Kaito sighed

''Godd thing Momoko took you to the infirmary.'' I said

''And not only that, she also was the one to clean my wound.'' he added

''She did?'' me and Ikuto asked at the same time

''Yeah and where the hell is Zane?'' Kaito asked

''I'm right here leader boy.'' Zane came and sat hext to me and he had a smile on his face

''Where were you?'' I asked

''And what's with the smile?'' Ikuto added

''Well I talke to Kori and told her that she looked familiar. She also said I looked familiar and guess what?'' he looked at us

''What?'' the three of us asked in unison

''It turns out we knew eachother when we were little. I also asked her to go out on a date with me and she said yes!'' he exclaimed

''How did all this happened?'' I asked

''It started like this.'' Zane started

 _Flashback (Zane's P.O.V.)_

 _After Moriko went back to the gym, I started searching for Kori since her scent isn't that stronger near the principle's office. I wonder where she is..._

 _''Looking for someone?'' a voice asked from behind me_

 _I turned around and saw Kori with a pile of papers in her hands. I walked next to her and took half of the papers._

 _''Need some help?'' I asked_

 _''Do whatever you want but I'm strong enough to take care of myself.'' she said_

 _''I knew someone who said the same thing.'' I chuckled a bit_

 _''What do you mean by 'knew'?'' she asked_

 _''When I was little, a girl that looked like you said things that are similar to your words.'' I smiled_

 _''Guess I'm not the only one who thinks someone looks familiar.'' she sighed_

 _''What do you mean?'' I looked at her with cofusion_

 _''When I was little, I met a boy that looked just like you and he had the same personality like yours.'' she told me_

 _''Do you remember something else?'' I asked her_

 _''Well, he did gave me bow and a neclace with his name as a memory.'' she blushed_

 _''A necklace with his name? I gave something like that to the girl I remember.'' I said surprised_

 _''Really?'' she asked_

 _''Yeah. Do you remember the name on the necklace?'' I faced her_

 _''Yeah the name was-'' she stopped in her tracks_

 _''Whats wrong?'' I stopped and turned around_

 _She was looking at me with shockness and happiness at the same time. Huh?_

 _''I think I know who gave me the necklace and the bow.'' she smiled_

 _''And who might that be?'' I smirked a little, I think I know what she's thinking_

 _''You.'' she simply said_

 _''We finally found each other.'' I smiled gently_

 _''I guess we did.'' she nodded a little_

 _We walked towards the Student council room, where we put the papers on one of the desks. Kori sat down and began working on them. It took her only five minutes and she wasn't even tired! What the hell?! I quickly shook my head and decided to ask her a question._

 _''Hey Kori?''_

 _''Yeah?'' she looked at me_

 _''Since we found eachother and me coming to the school, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?'' I sounded nerveous_

 _''I would love to.'' she smiled_

 _''Really?'' she gave me nod, I kissed her cheek_

 _End of flashback (Zane's P.O.V.)_

''So when is your date?'' Kaito asked

''Tomorrow.'' I said

''Why tomorrow? You could go on a date today.'' Ikuto pointed out

''I know but she told me she has to go see her uncle because he wants her help with something.'' I said

''Well today is Friday and tomorrow is Saturday so it's a good idea.'' Kenji said

''I wonder why she has to help her uncle.'' Kaito said

 **Kori's P.O.V. (after school)**

I was on my way to my uncle's lab. I hope that this 'inventoin' of his won't make things worse. Just like he created Kuro. Let me explain, Kuro is a creation that my uncle was proud of. Kuro looks like me but his hair is red and his eyes are silver, he is really strong and smart and he is sometimes hyper. If someone gets him mad, he'll destroy everything he touches.

I arrived at the lab and went inside. I looked around but then I heard a voice that almost took my soul away.

''Good to see you again Kori.'' I turned around to find Kuro

''BAKA(IDIOT)! Don't scare me like that!'' I hit him hard on the head

''Gomen(Sorry)!'' he whimpered

''Where is my uncle?'' I sighed

''In the testing room.'' he said and we went to the room

''Uncle Takayashi I'm here just like I promised.'' I told my uncle

''I found a way to remove your gems!'' my uncle exclaimed proudly

''And that is?'' I started

''I only have to aim a bullet at you with this gun.'' he pulled out a gun

''Will that work?'' I asked

''I'm sure it will work but you will be knocked out for a while. I know you like your job as a huntress and I also made you something.'' he smiled

''Let's just do it.'' I looked at him with my serious face

He nodded and aimed the gun straight to my stomach. He pulled the trigger and a rainbow collored bullet hit my stomach. I screamed in pain and fell on the ground. After the pain went away, I felt sleepy and before I closed my eyes, I saw Kuro picking me up bridal style and carried me somewhere. Then I fell asleep.

 _Five minutes later_

I woke up and sat up on the...couch. I felt that I wasn't wearing my gloves. I looked at the back of my hands and my eyes widened at the sight. The gems were gone! Not even a mark was left! I smiled really big and got on my feet, I started looking for Kuro and my uncle and I found them in the kitchen, eating some snacks. Kuro noticed me and smiled.

''How do you feel?'' he asked and uncle turned his head towards me

''I feel like I've never been in an accident. Thanks uncle!'' I exclaimed

''I'm glad you're okay and now for my other invention.'' he got up and we walked back to the testing room

''I heard that the rrbz are in your school and they have a brother.'' he looked at me

''Yeah and his name is Zane. It turned out that me and him are childhood friends.'' I said

''I see. Well I made a potion that will give you the same powers you had but not your swords. It will give you your element powers, as well as Zenmetsu and a few others. I also made you a swords. One that can be activated by three balls and the other is like the ones you once saw'' he explained

''Do I have to drink the potion?'' he nodded at my question

''And you also hve to wait for a few hours until the potion works but don't worry you won't feel any pain at all.'' he said as he looked at my worried expression

''I hope you're right.'' I mumbled

''First the potion and then the swords.'' he said

I nodded and stopped in place as he went to take a test tube full red liquid. He gave me the tube and I looked at it. I breathed and drank the whole liquid. I gave back the tobe to my uncle and I felt dizzy. It took me two hours to get back to my senses.

''How do you feel?'' Kuro asked

''I feel more powerful after we removed my gems.'' I said slowly

''Good and now your swords.'' uncle said and pulled out a handle from his left pocket and three red little balls that looked like beans

''When you put the balls in the holes, the blade will appear.'' he gave me the handle and the balls

''And this is your second sword.'' he showed me my new sword

The sword looked like Dark Repulser from the manga Sword Art Online or S.A.O (You can check the pictures. I LOVE S.A.O) but the collour was black with a red ruby gem and the edge of the blade was gray.

''Wow.'' I took the sword and stared at it in awe

''You can bring your othe sword anywhere you want and you can use your element powers at anytime.'' he said, handing me the sword's sheath (Like I said I'm not good with describing swords. Sorry. ^_^'')

''Can I go home now?'' I asked, taking the rest of his creations

''Yes and Kuro, please escort her.'' Kuro nodded and both of us left the room

''So now you don't have to wear gloves.'' Kuro smiled

''You got a point here.'' I laughed

''Well see you soon!'' he exclaimed as I left the lab

''See ya!'' and I ran back to my house

 **Well I'm done with this chapter. Please R &R and I hope you liked it. Untill next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

''I'm sorry Momo! Please don't be mad!'' Moriko begged

Yesterday when me and sis came home, I went to my room and didn't got out until she leaves me alone. I'm still mad at her since she punched Kaito for her stupid reasons.

''I told you Moriko, until you apologize to Kaito, I'll be mad at you.'' I said

''But Momoko he is a trouble maker!'' she whined

I decided to ignore her and continued my walk to the mall. Every Saturday, I go to the mall to see if there are some clothes that I can buy. And I DO need new clothes.

''If you came with me to make my day worse, then I want you to leave me alone.'' I glared at my sister

I saw her shiver and she quickly ran away. I smiled and went back to look for new clothes. I was walking in silence when I heard a familiar voice.

''What a coincidence to see you here Momoko.'' I turned around to see Kaito, who was smiling like he found his treasure

''Hey Kaito and yes, what a coincidence to see eachother.'' I said with a slight blush

''What are you doing anyway?'' he asked as he came closer to me

''I want to buy some new clothes. And you?'' he shrugged

''I saw your sister running out of the mall and I figured that you might be here.'' I blushed more

''Do you want to do something after you're done?'' he asked

''Sure but do you mind if you help me carry my bags?'' I asked

''I'll be glad to help.'' he smiled

We walked to every shop I saw and tried everything I liked. Soon, I had five bags full of skirts, dresses, tops, T-shirts, bras etc. He carried all of my bags without hesitation.

''You know that I could carry some of the bags.'' I said

''I know but I wanted to carry all of them.'' he said

I sighed and we walked towards my house to but the bags. After that we went to the park where we talked about what we like and stuff.

''Did you know that Kori and Zane were childhood friends?'' he asked

''She did told us that she liked a boy when we were little.'' I said

''If it wasn't for me and my brothers to come to the school, they wouldn't have found eachother.'' he laughed

''Hello Momoko and Kaito.'' a voice said

We turned around and saw Zane and Kori holding hands. Zane wore a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans and white sneakers. Kori wore a red skirt, blue top and pink sandals. She wasn't wearing her gloves. Wait what?! I looked at her hands with wide eyes. Her gems were GONE!

''Hey Kori can I talk to you for a minute?'' I asked

''Sure.'' she smiled

We walked a little far from the boys and I stared at Kori with shock written on my face.

''What happened with your gems?!'' I whispered

''Let's say tha my uncle is crazy and a psycho.'' she giggled

''What did he do?'' I asked

''He made a gun that can remove mu gems. He also made two swords and a potion that gave me powers. I have my old powers and a few new ones.'' she smirked

''Oh.'' this was the only thing I could say

 **Kaito/Brick's P.O.V.**

''How is the date so far?'' I asked

''It's good and what are you doing here with Momoko? You know that her sister will punch you again.'' he looked at me with a confused face

''She's still mad at Berserk because of the punch she gave me.'' I smirked

''Just be careful. If you hurt her feelings, the punks will beat the shit out of you.'' he said

After our talk, he and Kori left to continue with their date. Me and Momoko were alone and I couln't help but stare at her with lust. Her perfect face, her pink lips, her orange hair, her pink eyes and her curved body. I want to touch her, kiss her and make sure that she is mine.

''Kaito can you walk with me to my house? It's getting really late.'' Momoko broke my thoughts

''Sure I'll walk with you.'' I said, I really don't want some guy taking her from me. She is **MINE**.

When we walked together, I felt like someone is watching us. Everytime we passed a guy, I glared at him as he was looking at **my** **girl**. We arrived at her house and she turned to me.

''Thanks for today. I appreciate it.'' she smiled

''No problem Momoko. Well I have to go. Bye.'' and with that I left

I have to make her mine and mine alone but I need a plan. If I'm lucky, I will have her in my arms where she **belongs**. Don't worry Momoko, you **will** be ** mine**.

 **Moriko/Berserk's P.O.V.**

Momoko came home and she looked really happy. I wonder why.

''What happened that you look so happy?'' I asked my sister

''Well Kaito and I had a fun day. I don't know why you hate him so much.'' she sighed

''I know him Momoko and he isn't the Kaito you know.'' I looked at her seriously

''What are you talking about?'' she asked

''It's best if you don't know.'' she narrowed her eyes at my answer

''Well then, good night.'' and with that she went to her room

I sighed and sat on the couch. If Brick does something to my sister, I'll be the one giving him a good beating. Watch out ruffs 'cause the punks will blow you away.

 **And that's it. Sorry I made Moriko's P.O.V. so short. I hope you liked it. Please R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiara/Brute's P.O.V.**

''I hate those ruffs.'' I growled

''You think I like them?'' Minako retorted

''You two better shut up! I already have enough problems!'' Moriko exclaimed

The three of us were walking towards professor Utonium's lab. Our sisters were at Miyako's house, doing their stuff. The week passed quickly and everyone likes the ruffs so far.

''Why?'' Minako asked

''Momoko still hates me for punching Brick and wants me to say 'sorry' to him.'' she explained

''Are you going to do that?'' I asked

''Of course not!'' Moriko growled

We entered the lab and saw the mess Ken, Peach and the professor did. My god, they're dumb.

''Professor!'' Moriko called

No one answered and we were getting worried. We searched everywhere and still no trace of them. Minako ran up to me with a letter in her hand.

''What's that Minako?'' I asked

''It's from the ruffs! Moriko get your ass here right now!'' Minako exclaimed

''What happened?!'' she ran towards us

''The ruffs kidnapped the professor, Ken and Peach.'' I said as I readed the letter

 ** _Dear PPNKGZ,_**

 ** _We kidnapped the professor, the shrimp and the mutt. If you want them back, give us Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru. And if you don't, we give you two options._**

 ** _One: We will kill the professor and the shrimp and we'll give you the mutt in broken pieces._**

 ** _Two: We'll fight you and we're taking the girls on our own._**

 ** _We know that you'll choose option two so we'll give you a hint about the three scaredy cats. They are in the girl's favourite places._**

 ** _RRBZ_**

 ** _P.S.: Prepare to be blown away!_**

''Are they serious?! They want our sisters?!'' Moriko exclaimed in anger

''I won't give my sister to those assholes!'' Minako yelled

''I'll kick their asses to the moon!'' I growled

''Come on girls! Let's beat them up!'' we grabbed our copacts

 _Raging Berserk!_

 _Annoying Brat!_

 _Cruel Brute!_

 _Powerpunk Girls Z!_

We transformed and flew off. We will get you rrbz!

 **Ikuto/Butch's P.O.V.**

''Will this work Brick?'' Boomer asked

''It will Boomer. I know how they are overprotective of the people they love.'' Brick smirked

''And Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru will be ours.'' I said with a smirk

''Just pray that Kori won't be here.'' Zane sighed

''What do you mean?'' Boomer and I asked

''I heard from someone that she was a gem user but now she doesn't have them.'' he said

''Gem user?'' Brick raised a brow

''It means that she had gems. That's why she wore those gloves.'' Zane looked at us

''But then how-''

''Her uncle is just like Utonium but he is way smarter.'' Zane cut off Brick

''I see the punks.'' I said

They turned to where I was looking as those hags landed on the ground. Berserk looked very mad, Brat was pissed and Brute was even more angry than them.

''We're here rrbz!'' they exclaimed

We smirked and the three of us flew towards them while Zane is waiting for Kori. He sure wants to fight her.

''Well well, if it isn't the punk hags.'' I said with an evil grin

''Where are our girls?'' Boomer asked with the same smirk

''None of your damn business!'' Brat growled

''How about we settle this with a few punches my brothers?'' Brick asked, turning to me and Boomer

The three of us smirked and took out our weapons. I had a katana with a dark handle, Boomer had a metal dark bkue baseball bat and Brick had a middle sized chakram disk that was black with red spiked edges. Their eyes widened in pure shock as they staed at our weapons.

''Shall we start?'' my katana glowed in dark green and my smirk turned into a grin

 **Kori's P.O.V.**

I was walking around my favourite weapon shops when I saw a few people looking at the TV's in the TV shop. I walked towards them and looked in one of the TV's and my skin turned pale at what I saw.

Berserk, Brute and Brat were fighting with Brick, Butch and Boomer. I have to stop them or they might do something that they'll regret. I ran towards the main street where they fought. Good thing I took my swords with me.

Once I arrived, I gasped at the sight. Berserk was panting hard and she was getting sweaty. She had a cut on her right shoulder, a bruise on her cheek and left thigh and a few scratches on her right leg. Brick only had dirt on his clothes and face but he wasn't even hurt like her. Brat had a bleeding forehead and bruises on her arms and legs. Boomer was just like Brick and the same was with Butch. Brute had a few cuts on her legs and arms and was breathing heavily. Suddenly, Zane jumped naxt to me and gave me a little box.

''What's this?'' I asked

''Open it when you get home.'' ha dodged Berserks yo yo

''Stay away from her!'' she growled and threw her yo yo at him again

''Zane!'' Brick exclaimed

I took out the handle that my uncle gave me amd then put the balls in the holes, making them close and a dark red blade with light red edges appeared. Berserk's yo yo was about to hit Zane when cut the yo yo in half.

''What the hell Kori?!'' Berserk exclaimed

''If you hurt Zane, I'll be the one who gives you a beating from hell!'' I growled

She glared at me summoned another yo yo. Brat swinged her wand a few times, making bubbles fly at me but I used my fire balls to destroy them. Brute was about to hit me when something made her eyes go wide. Berserk and Brat looked at the direction Brute was staring and they gasped in shock. Me and the boys turned to the same direction and our eyes widened at who we saw.

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru looked pale as they stared at their sisters. Momoko looked at Brick to Berserk and then back to Brick, Kaoru and Miyako did the same with their sisters. I was about to talk but Momoko beated me by asking a question that took all of us by surprise.

''Is that why you said that you didn't trust Kaito, Kenji and Ikuto?'' she looked at her sister

Brick looked at her with shock in his eyes and Berserk stayed silent. Zane and I looked at eachother with wide eyes. Kaoru and Miyako had the same expressions like us. Butch and Boomer were as shocked as their red eyed brother. Brute and Brat stood by Berserk's sides, also not saying a word. Momoko's eyes were shadowed by her bangs and a pink aura surrounded her right arm and in a second her arm transformedint a blade. The blade reached her elbow and the color was pink with red edges. All of the boys looked even more shocked as they saw her arm.

''Are you going to answer my question?'' she asked in a very calm and deadly voice

''Momoko...'' I mumbled and Berserk opened her mouth to say the words Her sister wanted to know

''Yes.''

Before Momoko could react, crab-like hands grabbed her and a girly looking figure hegged her close. Momoko cried in shockness and Brick growled dangerously.

''HIM!'' the rrbz exclaimed in anger

''Hello again boys.'' the guy named HIM smirked and held Momoko by the waist

 **To be continued in the next chapter. Hope you liked it. R &R please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

''HIM! Let my sister go!'' Berserk growled

''Now why would I do that? She is the one who can make Brick or should I say Kaito listen to my orders.'' the guy named HIM smirked

''LET HER GO!'' 'Brick' shouted and punched HIM hard in the face, sending him a few feet away from us. Brick grabbed me and held me bridal style. I looked up and saw that he was staring at me with eyes that showed love but also lust and...obsession? He put me on my feet but then grabbed me by the waist and brought me to his chest. He sneaked his left arm around my waist and put his right hand on my cheek. He leaned in until our lips touched and pressed his lips on mine. I gasped, making him plung his tongue in my mouth, tasting every inch. My eyes widened and I blushed hard but slowly kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. I moaned slightly as he kissed me more passionately and violently. We soon broke the kiss to catch our breath. I suddenly remembered that we weren't alone And turned my head to see that my sister had her mouth dropped to the ground and her eyes were big as plates. Kori's face was like 'OMG' and Zane was trying not to laugh at that. Boomer and Butch were wolf whistling and cheering for Brick. Kaoru and Brute looked pale like they have seen a ghost. Miyako was squealing like a fan girl and Brat was making gagging noises.

I blushed so hard as Brick hugged me closer to him and hid his face on my shoulder. I shivered as he inhaled my scent and then sighed with happiness.

''You smell so good Momoko. Your smell is intoxicating.'' he whispered in my ear gently with a hint of possession in his voice

I was about to say something but was interrupted by a scream coming from my sister. Brick growled and broke the hug and looked at my sister with angry eyes. He still held me close though.

''What do you want?'' he asked in a demonic tone that scared me a little

''Did you just KISSED my sister?!'' she exclaimed

''Are you blind or do I need to kiss her again so that you can see?'' he growled

''I hate to interupt your moment Brick but HIM is coming again and he looks pissed.'' Kori said and pointed at the sky

''He won't touch what's **MINE**!'' Brick thightened his hold on me but it didn't hurt

''My my you sure sound possessive Brick.'' HIM tried to take me but Brick flew in the air as he held me bridal style

'' **SHE IS MINE! AND IF YOU TOUCH HER, I WILL KILL YOU!** '' he shouted with a very dangerous voice that matched Kori's, she even shivered at his tone!

Before HIM could do something, he was hit directly in the gut by a fire ball. Both me and Brick looked to see that Kori's left hand was covered in smoke and she held a black sword with her right hand. She looked up at HIM and her eyes were glowing and then her eyes changed from crystal blue to bright red.

''You're fighting us HIM!'' she exclaimed

''Brick take my sister to a safe place and don't you dare touch her!'' Berserk ordered

Brick didn't say a word, he just nodded and flew away. I looked back at the fight to see my sister looking at me with 'Please-be-okay' look. I looked back at Brick and noticed that he looked at me with a calm expression.

''What?'' I whispered with a slight blush

''It's nothing you just look really beautiful.'' he said softly and shook his head

I blushed cherry red and he chuckled at my face. This is really embarrassing.

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

After Brick took Momoko away, all of us began to fight with HIM I transformed into a hammer and Kaoru grabbed me. Butch and Boomer were so shocked that they looked pale.

''First Momoko's arms turn into blades and now Miyako turns into a hammer?! What is next, Kaoru transforming into a spear or something?!'' Boomer exclaimed and I giggled at him

''You don't know what we can do.'' Kaoru smirked

''Let's just kill him! I had enough of him!'' Brat exclaimed

''And I thought it would be easy.'' I said in my weapon form

''Let's do this!'' Kori smirked and fire surrounded her sword

' _I hope you're okay Momoko-chan._ ' I thought

''You will not defeat me!'' HIM growled and he tried to hit us with a black dust

We dodged the attack Kori used her 'Lightning Flame Blade' at him but he disappeared and then he stood behind Brute.

''Oh hell no! Megaton Dunk!'' Kaoru growled and swunged me at him, hitting him right in the face. He hit the ground hard and then Butch used his katana to make his move

''Emerald Slice!'' he exclaimed and swinged the katana

''Lightning Strike!'' Boomer used his bat

Both attacks merged and created more powerful and strong attack. It hit HIM in the gut, making him cough out blood. I transformed back to my normal self and Kaoru transformed into a bubble wand. I grabbed her and took a deep breath.

''Bubble Bombs!'' I swunged the wand, creating bubbles that hit him like bombs.

''Poison Bubbles!'' Brat yelled and created bubbles full of poison

''My eyes!'' HIM exclaimed as his claws covered his eyes

''Flame Blade Slash!'' Kori's blade slash made a direct hit at his chest

''Ahh!'' HIM cried

''If you think that hurts, then you're wrong 'cause we are just starting!'' Berserk growled

Suddenly, black smoke came at us, causing us to fly back and we heard a chuckle. We looked up to see that HIM had a very dark aura and his eyes were glowing red.

''Thank you Kori for the fire. It hurt a little but it gave me energy.'' he smirked

''WHAT?!'' Kori's eyes widened in shock

''The heat is my strength and you will never beat me.'' he said and created a big black ball, what are we going to do?

 **To be continued. Please don't hate me for the chapter. I'll try to make the next one better. R &R please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Momoko's P.O.V. (when the fight started)**

Me and Brick arrived in a cave near the beach. I was gaping at what I saw. The cave was full with diamonds that had all of the colors, it was so beautiful! I snpped out of my shock state when I heard a chuckle and turned around to see Brick smiling at me.

''What?'' I asked

''Nothing, just the fact that you had a funny face.'' he smirked as I blushed from embarrassment

''Not my faul I never seen such a place.'' I mumbled but I know that he heard me

He didn't answered back and now it was silent. I could hear the water drops coming from above. I heard his footsteps coming closer to me and now he stood in front of me. I looked up at him, blushing as he looked at me with those red eyes that showed passion and love right now. I tried to look away but he placed his hands on my cheeks.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' he whispered

''Tell you what?'' I whispered back

''That you were a weapon.'' he sighed

''I promised my sister I would keep it a secret but when I saw her fighting with you, I couldn't control myself.'' I said

''Oh.'' that was all he said

''Now answer my question. Are you Kaito or my sister is going crazy?'' he looked surprised but then nodded

''Your sister isn't going crazy Momoko. I am Kaito but that is my fake name. My real name is Brick.'' I gasped as he pecked my lips

''W-wait.'' I shivered

''You are mine and mine alone.'' he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to his body

My hands were pressed against his chest and he came close to my ear, licking my earlobe and then whispered.

''I love you Momoko.'' he brought his head back and then gave me a sweet kiss on the lips

I gasped slightly but soon I closed my eyes and gripped his T-shirt. He licked my lower lip, asking for permission. I gladly opened my mouth and let his tongue enter my mouth, licking every corner. I moaned with delight as our tongues brushed against eachother and wrestled. Why am I acting like this? Why can't I push him away? I wanted to pull away but couldn't, my body won't listen to me.

 **Kaito/Brick's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to see that Momoko was blushing and her eyes were closed. She tasted like strawberries, my favourite and she smelled like the cherry blossoms. She is the only girl that I will love with my heart and she is only mine. I won't let her go no matter what.

I suddenly broke the passionate kiss making her open her beautiful pink eyes that now stared in my red ones. Her blush made her even cuter and I couldn't stop staring at her lips that I bruised from kissing.

''W-what w-was t-that a-about?'' she stuttered

''That was to show you how much I love you and I won't allow any guy touching you.'' I burried my face in her neck

''You sound like an obsessed freak.'' she mumbled

''Your fault for being such a beauty.'' I whispered

I began kissing her neck and she moaned lightly. Her hands still gripped my T-shirt and as I kissed her neck more forcefully she moaned more loudly. After a few minutes I stopped torturing her neck and brought my face to hers. She opened her eyes and I couldn't help but stare at her in awe. So beautiful and innocent. I kissed her cheek and smiled.

''I love you Momoko.'' her eyes widened but then she smiled a little

''I-I l-l-love y-y-you t-too.'' she stuttered badly

I lughed at her cuteness and she pouted. My hands went to her cheeks and I put my forehead against hers. Her hands touched mine and she smiled.

''You're cute when you stutter.'' I chuckled

''Says the guy whi is scared of Kori's threat.'' she gave another pout

I chuckled again and kissed her nose. We stared at eachother without speaking until Momoko broke the silence.

''I wonder if the others are okay.'' she sighed, I narrowed my eyes as I remembered what HIM tried to do

''I hope too but we have to stay here.'' I sighed

She din't answered, she just buried her head in my chest making me let go of her cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her shouledrs as her arms hugged my waist.

' _I'm more worried about what HIM wants. Why the hell does he want to control me?_ ' I thought

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

''Brute look out!'' I exclaimed as HIM attacked my sister

She dodged his attack and Kori took the chance to use her 'Lightning Slash' but he disappeared and appeared behind Butch.

''Butch!'' Boomer flew towards HIM and swinged his bat

''Thanks Boomer!'' Butch grinned and gave thumbs up

''You will pay for this!'' HIM growled

''I don't think so! 'Snow Storm'!'' Kori created a storm and made a direct hit

''COLD!'' HIM squeaked like girl and started shivering

' _He is affected by the cold? THAT'S IT!_ ' I smirked

''Yo Kori!'' I called her

''Yeah?'' she asked

''I think I know a way to beat HIM.'' I said

''And what do you want me to do?'' she raised a brow

''Use some more cold attacks.'' I grinned

She looked at me for a second, then at HIM and then back to me and smirked.

''I think I know what you mean but I will need you guys to distract HIM.'' I nodded and ran to Miyako who was in her normal form

''Miyako come with me.'' I took her hand and went to Butch and Boomer

''Butch grab my hand. Boomer you grab Miyako's hand.'' I said

''Why?'' Boomer asked

''Just do it!'' I growled

They grabbed our hands and me and Miyako started glowing.

 **Ikuto/Butch's P.O.V.**

Me and Boomer grabbed Kaoru and Miyako's hands and they started glowing. I covered my eyes as the glow faded. I took my hand away from my eyes and saw that I was holding a sword.

The sword was bigger than Kori's and looked like my katana but different. The handle was dark green, the cross-guard was black, the blade looked like my katana but the edge was green and the back section was yellow. And where did Kaoru go?

''I'm here idiot.'' Kaoru's vocie said

''Where?'' I looked around in confusion

''I'm the sword you're holding! BAKA!'' my eyes widened

''WHAT!?''

 **Kenji/Boomer's P.O.V.**

I looked at my hands in shock as I held a spear. The shaft was dark blue, the tip looked like blade of a katana but wider, on the place where the shaft and blade were connected there was something that looked like fur or something. And where is Miyako?

''I'm here Boomer.'' I heard her voice

''What do you mean?'' I asked

''You are holding me.'' my eyes widened

''You are the spear!?'' she giggled

''Yup!''

''WHAT!?'' I looked at Butch to see that he was holding a sword

''Where is Kaoru?'' I asked

''I'm holding her...'' he looked pale

''Are Berserk, Brat and Brute weapons too?'' I sweatdropped

''No only me, Momoko and Miyako are.'' Kaoru said in her weapon form

''Kaoru-san I have a question.'' Miyako said

''Shoot.''

''Since Boomer and Butch touched us and we made a contract with them doesn't that mean that they are our maisters?''

''They are Miyako. Now listen we need to ditract HIM while Kori will have enough time to prepare.'' me and Butch nodded and ran towards the punks

''Let's go!'' I swinged Miyako at HIM

 **Zane's P.O.V.**

''What is Kaoru thinking?'' I asked Kori

''HIM's weakness is the cold. If I get enough energy for a few blows, I'll be able to freeze him.'' she said

''I can help with that.'' I smirked

''How?'' she asked

''I have fire and ice powers.'' I simply said

''Then let's do it!'' she grinned, I nodded with a smirk

 **To be continued. R &R for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Moriko/Berserk's P.O.V.**

' _I hope I did the right choice when I told Brick to take Momoko with him._ ' I thought while dodging a car HIM threw a car at me

''Give up HIM! We can still fight and there is no way you'll win!'' Brute exclaimed

''I will not give up!'' HIM growled

''We'll see about that!'' a green light hit HIM

Me, Brat and Brute turned around to see Boomer and Butch holding different weapons. Boomer was holding a spear and Butch was holding a very big sword. I looked around to see that Kaoru and Miyako aren't here and that Zane and Kori had a weird aura around them.

''Where are Miyako and Kaoru?'' Brute asked

''And I thought you were smart sis.'' Kaoru's voice came from the sword

Our eyes widened as we looked at the boys. WHAT IN THE WORLD!? From the corner of my eye I saw Brat and Brute glaring at them.

''What did you do to my sister!?'' the exclaimed at the same time

''How about we talk later? We need to buy Zane and Kori some time.'' Butch sighed

''Why?'' I blinked in confusion

''No time to explain! Let's go!'' Boomer exclaimed

Me and the girls nodded and charged towards HIM. I'm still worried about my sister but I hope yhat she's okay. Brick Jojo I swear to Satan if you hurt my sister in any way, I'll make you beg for mercy!

 _With Brick and Momoko (Normal P.O.V.)_

''Achoo!'' Brick sneezed

''Are you okay?'' Momoko asked

''I'm fine but I feel that someone is talking about me.'' the red ruff sighed

''I have a feeling it's my sister. You _did_ kissed me in front of her.'' Momoko blushed as Brick laid his head on her lap (They sat on the ground with their backs pressed against the rocks but Brick changed his position.)

''And you think I care?'' he smirked

''From the looks of it: no.'' she sweatdropped

''You got that right.'' he chuckled, wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach

''Eeep!'' she squeaked and blushed as red as a strawberry

 _Back with the gang (Kori's P.O.V.)_

''Are you ready?'' I asked with my 'Kori smirk'

''You bet I am!'' Zane exclaimed as his eyes changed into icy blue

My eyes changed into icy blue as well and I raised my sword in the air and Zane cleched his fists as small ice shards surrounded them. I saw HIM trying to hit Boomer and Butch but Zane jumped high in the air and punched HIM so hard the he flew down on the ground with a 'thud'. I looked at the crater where HIM laid and was shivering a little.

''T-that was a-a c-cold punch.'' he stuttered

''If you think that was cold then you are mistaken!'' I exclaimed

''Go Kori!'' Zane winked

''Snow Storm!'' I swinged my sword when HIM got up

The storm hit him and he flew in the air. I jumped at him and when I reached him, I gave a devil smirk.

''Ice Blade Strike!'' I swinged my sword again but this time I hit his side with my blade

''AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!'' Him screamed in pain as his side was covered in ice

''This fight is over! Mega Strike!'' I began

His eyes widened in fear as we were falling from the blue sky. I brought my sword to my left side and glared at him.

''ICED SHELL!'' I shouted and swinged, creating a rain of ice shards and I heard a loud scream that made me flinch a bit

I felt two pair of arms wrapping around my waist and I turned my head to my right side to see Zane holding me in his arms. He tilted his head to look at me and smiled. I looked at the punks who were staring at the dust where HIM was blasted. Butch and Boomer looked at the dust with narrowed eyes, waiting to see what happened with HIM. Me and Zane landed on the ground softly and he came next to me. I noticed the bat wings on his back, they were dark blue with light blue streaks.

The dust cleared to show a big ice block and a frozen HIM. His head was tilted upwards, his arms and legs were stretched and his motuh was opened with his tongue sticking out.

''Well..that was...interesting.'' Butch blinked a few times as he slowly said that

''You got that right. Remind me not to mess with you.'' Boomer told me

''I love my uncle.'' I smirked

''You sure are a demon.'' Brat sweatdropped

''Point taken.'' Brute nodded

''Let's go find Brick and Momoko.'' Miyako said in her human form

''I agree. Brick better has my sister in one piece or I'll kill him.'' Berserk growled and flew off

''I feel sorry for Brick. Berserk better not come near them or she will make him beg for mercy.'' Kaoru sighed

''Amen.'' me and Zane said with a sweatdrop

Me, Kaoru and Miyako walked together as Brat and Brute flew after Berserk. Zane, Butch and Boomer flew next to us and I looked at Zane. He was looking at me with a smile that said 'Good job' and I gave him a nod.

''Wait.'' Miyako stopped us

''What?'' Butch asked

'' _Where are_ Momoko and Brick?'' she looked at us

''Come to think of it, we don't know where Brick took her.'' Kaoru said

''Even I don't know where they are.'' Boomer laughed nervously

''Now what?'' Butch facepalmed

''I might know where he took her.'' Zane said

''You do?'' I raised a brow

''Yes but we have to go there without the punks.'' he told us

''Why?'' Miyako asked

''If you don't want more damage, broken gems and a smashed cave then do as I say.'' he explained

''I understand the damage thing but broken gems?'' Boomer started

''And a smashed cave?'' Kaoru continued

''Now I'm confused.'' Butch finished

Cave, gems? The fuck!? Is he joking or something? I have never and I mean NEVER seen a cave full of gems!

''From the look on your face I see that you know what I'm talking about.'' Zane looked at me

''I have never and I mean NEVER seen such a cave.'' I shook my head

''Let's just go. Lead the way.'' I told him and all of us followed him

 **End of chapter. Please R &R to see what happens. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Normal P.O.V.**

Berserk, Brat and Brute were flying around the town, still looking for Momoko and Brick. Berserk was getting angrier by the second and the two punks tried to calm her down.

''Where the hell are they!?'' Berserk yelled

''Calm down Berserk! We will find them!'' Brat exclaimed

''She's right Berserk. So don't worry.'' Brute said in a calm tone

Berserk just sighed and nodded. While the punks were getting tired, Zane, Kori, Butch, Boomer, Miyako and Kaoru found the cave where the reds are hiding.

''Here we are.'' Zane said

''Why haven't I seen this cave before? I mean I walked around this place everytime I had the chance but I never saw the cave.'' Kori looked at him

''Whatever. Let's go inside and get the love birds.'' Kaoru grumbled

''Kaoru-chan that's a little rude. Don't you think?'' Butch whispered in her ear

''S-shut up!'' she blushed

''Can we just go in?'' Boomer sighed

''He's right Kaoru-san.'' Miyako said

Zane and Kori looked at each other, shrugged and went inside along with Boomer and Miyako. Butch and Kaoru looked at the four and ran after them. They soon arrived at the end of the cave and Kori, Butch, Boomer, Miyako and Kaoru were shocked to see the gems all around the cave. They looked around only to find both Brick and Momoko sleeping. Brick's back was pressed against a rock while Momoko's head laid on his lap. Miyako was about to squeal but Kaoru covered her mouth.

''Should we wake them up?'' Boomer whispered

''I don't know.'' Butch whispered back

''I think we should.'' Kaoru said in low tone and uncovered Miyako's mouth

''But they look so cute!'' she exclaimed in a hushed tone

Kori just rolled her eyes and went to the sleeping couple with Zane behind her. Kori took Momoko and began shaking her gently while Zane kneeled down next to the red ruff and put a hand on his shoulder.

''Momoko wake up.'' Kori said

''C'mon dude! Rise and shine!'' Zane grinned

Momoko stirred and opened her eyes to see Kori's face that had her bngs covering her eyes.

''Kori!?'' Momoko exclaimed

Brick snapped his eyes open as he heard Momoko's cry and looked around to find that she was in Kori's arms, Zane was next to him, Butch and Boomer were behind Momoko and Kori and Miyako and Kaoru were by their side.

''What the heck!?'' Brick glared at Kori

''What?'' she asked

''Get your hands off of my girl!'' he growled

''Okay.'' she shrugged and released Momoko

''Are you okay?'' Zane asked the red eyed boy

''Now I am.'' Brick sighed and hugged the pink eyed girl making her face turn pink

''I think you just want her for yourself.'' Kaoru smirked

''You better shut up before I make you.'' Kori glared at the green eyed girl

Kaoru yelped and hid behind Butch, who sweatdropped and looked at Kori. His eyes widened as he saw her now _red_ eyes.

 **Ikuto/Butch's P.O.V.**

What the fuck!? Why are Kori's eyes red!? What happened to her _blue_ eyes and why am I the only one who noticed that?

''Kori?'' I started

''What?'' she growled again

''Why are your eyes red?'' I asked

Her eyes widened at my question and ran to the lake that was surrounded by gems. The others looked at me with shock in their eyes and I just raised an eyebrow.

''What?''

''What do you mean red eyes?'' Boomer asked

''Wow Butch I think you got smarter.'' Kori stood up when she said that and it sounded sarcastic, her back was facing us

''But..'' she started

''But?'' me and Brick repeated

She turned around and showed her eyes to the others, who gasped in horror. Kori looked at me and smirked.

''If you want to know why my eyes red, then I should tell the truth. Red is my _**real**_ eye color.'' her smirk got bigger

''WHAT!?'' all of us yelled

 **Kori's P.O.V.**

''WHAT!?'' I almost laughed at their faces but then Zane recovered and glared slightly at me

''Why didn't you tell us?'' I could tell he tried to control his voice

''Do you think someone will like a _girl_ with _red_ eyes?'' I snapped

''What about my sister has red eyes.'' Momoko said

'' _Light red_.'' I corrected

''I have red eyes too.'' Brick said

''One: you are a boy. Two: your eyes are ruby red. And three: my eyes are bloody red.'' I sweatdropped at him

''True but there are girls with red eyes.'' I rolled my eyes at Boomer

''Name one.'' I crossed my arms and raised a brow

''I only know Berserk but I don't know any other.'' he sighed

''I know one.'' I said

''Who?'' Miyako asked

I looked at Momoko because she knows who I'm talking about. She gave me a nod and I sighed.

''My big sister.'' I gave another sigh

''EEHH!?'' Miyako and Kaoru exclaimed, Boomer fainted, Butch looked like someone hit him in the face, Zane looked pale and Brick's jaw hit the ground

''You guys know how to react on a secret.'' I laughed with Momoko

''Secret!?'' Kaoru yelped

''We will explain later. We have to get out of here.'' I said

''What about HIM?'' Momoko asked

''He's frozen.'' I simply answered

''Does that mean-'' I cut her off

''Yes he will never bother us.'' I smiled

''Just hope Berserk doesn't cut your head off.'' Zane said facing Brick

''What do you mean?'' Brick asked

''Do you really think she won't be mad when you took Momoko?'' Zane smirked

''She was the one who told me to take Momoko.'' Brick's eye twitched

''Let's just go.'' Kaoru groaned and walked towards the exit

We looked at eachother and followed Kaoru. I just hope everything will be fine or the punks will make sure the boys are dead.

 **Finished! I hope you enjoyed it. R &R please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

''GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!'' Berserk screamed as she chased after Brick

''GET THAT PSYCHO AWAY FROM ME!'' Brick shouted while dodging her attacks

''Aren't you gonna stop her?'' I asked my sister

''Nah, let me enjoy the show.'' Brute grinned

''I agree with you on this one.'' Butch laughed when he saw Berserk punching Brick in the face

''Should we help Brick?'' Miyako asked

''I think we should.'' Boomer answered

''No let's enjoy while we can.'' Brat smirked

''What do you think?'' Zane asked Kori

Kori just shrugged and remained silent. After we found Berserk, Brat and Brute, Kori told us everything. Momoko and Berserk were the only people who knew about her family but they didn't know that her eyes were red. After that Miyako told the punks where Brick and Momoko were hiding and Berserk got mad when Miya told her about how they cuddled. Since the whole 'secret life' thing Kori went mute and didn't utter a sound, not to mention she looked emotionless and a little scary with that peaceful look on her face. Momoko was beside her and she looked annoyed.

''I've had enough!'' Momoko exclaimed and ran towards her running sister

''Stop right there!'' Berserk stopped in front of Momoko, who narrowed her eyes

''Move Momoko! I'm gonna kill him for touching you!'' Berserk glared at her

''And I'mm gonna kill YOU if you don't stop this instant!'' Momoko retorted

''Why are you protecting him!?'' Berserk yelled

''BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!'' Momoko shouted and looked at the ground, her bangs covered her eyes

' _WHAT!?_ ' I exclaimed in my mind

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

' _I knew it! She loves him!_ ' I squealed at my thought

''WHAT!?'' Berserk screeched

''I didn't went deaf, did I?'' Brick came next to Boomer with wide eyes, not to mention the big smile

''You heard that right bro.'' Butch smirked

''Berserk: 0, Brick: 1.'' Zane chuckled

Kori looked at Momoko and sighed.

''I didn't know she had it in her.'' Brute smirked

''And I didn't know that Brick could be such a pervert.'' Boomer sweatdropped at Brick

I noticed the now perverted smile on his face, along with a slight nosebleed. I wonder what he's thinking?

 **Kenji/Boomer's P.O.V.**

I sweatdropped at Brick's perverted face. Now I feel sory for Momoko, she's in love with a pervert. I looked at Kori to see the same emotionless expression. What's Wrong with her?

 **Zane's P.O.V.**

Kori had the same look on her face after she told us everything. Momoko and Berserk were still bickering, Butch was laughing, Brute and Brat were smirking, Kaoru facepalmed herself, Miyak and Boomer were staring at Brick and Brick looked at Momoko with a perverted face.

I looked back at the bickering sisters only to see a pink aura around Momoko. I have a bad feeling about this.

 **Ikuto/Butch's P.O.V.**

I shivered when I saw the pink aura coming from Momoko. Miyako and Kaoru sensed that and Looked at pinky, Miyako paled and Kaoru ran behind Brute.

''What's going on?'' I asked

''When Momoko is mad she becomes a 'destructive machine'. It means that she will kill you if you don't listen to her.'' Kaoru said

''I'm scared.'' Miyako hid behind Boomer, lucky bro...

''Wait what?'' it seams leader boy snapped out of his perverted daydream

''Does that mean Berserk will die?'' Zane asked

Kori looked at us and shook her head. Did she become mute or something!?

 **Minako/Brats P.O.V.**

I looked at Boomer who tried to comfort Miyako. Isn't he a bad guy? Does he like my sister? There are so many questions in my head but it's not the right time for that. Knowing Momoko, she will only scare the shit out Berserk. And why is Kori looking at Momoko like that? After telling the truth, she became very silent. She can be scary like that. -_-

 **Kiara/Brute's P.O.V.**

Damn it! Stop this Berserk! She wants to die or something!? And Kori better makes a move or Momoko will cut her own sister into little pieces. Please Kori do something! I saw Kori and I almost fell on the ground when she sighed. What the fuck!? O_O

 **Kori's P.O.V.**

I think I should stop Momoko. And I haven't said a single word. I sighed and then began walking towards Momoko. Stopping in front of her, I saw her eyes widening. She was about to say something but I topped her when I opened my mouth.

''Enough.'' I mumbled

''But Kori-'' she started

''I SAID ENOUGH!'' I roared and then turned to Berserk

''I know you are mad but it's no reason to start a fight.'' I said calmly

''But Brick-'' I cut her off

''No buts! Stop this at once or I'll make sure you never use you arms!'' I glared

She flinched and looked at the ground. I turned back to Momoko and as my glare hardened, my eyes shrinked. She started shivering in fear from my glare and I turned to Brat and Brute.

''You two better take your _leader_ to the professor or face death.'' I growled at them

They squeaked an 'Aye' and took Berserk to professor Utonium. I turned to Brick who didn't looked fazed by my glare.

''You take Momoko home or I will make sure you won't get near her.'' I threatened

His eyes widened at my words and quickly took Momoko back to her house. I turned to Miyako and Kaoru who hid behind Butch and Boomer. I looked at the four and they hugged eachother.

''Go. Home.'' I growled again

They nodded quickly and ran of screaming. I faced Zane who had a shocked look on his face. I slowly walked up to him and gripped his collar.

''Now do you see why I hide my red eyes? Do you see how dangerous I can be? They fear _this_ side of me and if you don't want to end in pieces, then don't mess with me.'' I growled for the last time and walked backwards

I stopped only ten feet away from him. Jumping backwards, I landed on a building still facing him. My eyes went back to normal and I looked away from him. Sighing, I began jumping from building to building until I reached my uncle's house/lab. I went to my room and laid on my bed. Good thing I talked with my family about living here. I rolled over so that I could bury my face in my pillow.

' _I'm such a... **monster**_ _._ ' I thought. I just hope the others won't hate me

 **Finally I'm done. I'm sorry I took so long. My computer works like a turtle. I hope you liked the chapter. And please R &R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Zane's P.O.V.**

Me and the boys are with Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Kiara and Minako. Moriko will be come a bit later but I don't know about Kori. Sure she scared us with that glare but we still have to apologize to her. We're at school and everybody is talking about the frozen HIM. My thoughts were interrupted by an ugly voice.

''Hello boys. Hi Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru.'' that fucking Himeko...

''Hi Himeko.'' Momoko sighed

''Why are you guys so down?'' Rich Bitch asked

''Just some problems with Kori.'' Miyako answered

''No wonder you're so down. Kori is such a bitch at times.'' the fuck!?

''Kori is not a bitch you bisexual whore!'' to my surprise it was Moriko

''Bisexual!?'' Himeko's face was priceless

''I heard that you slept with the most boys in the school and that you did dirty stuff with a few girls!'' Everyone in the classroom gasped

''I thought you were going to come a bit late?'' I looked at Moriko

''I was but I changed my mind. Now for you.'' Moriko turned to Himeko with fire in her eyes

My eyes widened when her hand reached for her compact. She took it and swiped her ring.

''Raging Berserk!'' she yelled and transformed

Everyone inside the room was staring at Berserk with shock in their eyes and Himeko was shaking in fear because Berserk's aura became darker than Brick's.

''I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'' Berserk shouted and threw her yo yo at Himeko

The yo yo hit Himeko, making her brake one of the windows and land on the ground with a 'thud'. All of us went to the windows as Berserk flew out from the broken window and landed a few feet away from Himeko. To my shockness, Himeko started laughing.

''This is why I always tell your sister to watch out. Because you're a murder. Good thing I'm wearing an armor.'' Himeko got up slowly amd Smirked at Berserk

' _What is Himeko talking about? Did she hurt her head when she fell?_ ' I thought

''My life is none of your business!'' Berserk glared at miss puffy hair

''Are you saying that you didn't kill your own parents when you were young?'' Berserk's eyes became as big as plates as she stared at Himeko

''What?'' Momoko gasped

''H-how d-did you?'' Berserk started shaking

''I have my ways.'' Himeko tore off her dress, showing her armor

I looked at Momoko, who was now sobbing and Brick was trying to comfort her. I thought Momoko knew about this? I looked back at Berserk to see her eyes shadowed by her bangs. I have a bad feeling about this.

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

' _Why? Why? WHY!? Why did she lied to me? She told me they died in an accident. Why can't I remember what happened? I was so young and naive to believe Moriko's words. Now that I think about it, I wasn't even with her when that happened!_ ' I thought as I cried in Kaito's chest

''Momoko please calm down.'' Kaito whispered in a gentle voice

''S-she l-lied. S-she l-lied t-to m-me.'' I said between sobs

''Momoko.'' Kaito brought me closer to him

' _Kori where are you when I need you? Please come and stop Moriko. PLEASE!_ ' I hope she comes

 _With Kori (Normal P.O.V.)_

Kori's eyes open in a quick, as if she had a nightmare. She sat up and panted a little hard. She got up from her bed and went to the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water and when she looked at her reflection on the mirror, her eyes narrowed.

''I sense trouble.'' she sighed

Kori took some clothes from her wardrobe and changed. She put a belt that had her sword and sword handle.

' _Guess I have to go to school after all._ ' she thought

 _At school (Kaito/Brick's P.O.V.)_

I tried to comfort Momoko but she can't stop crying. I looked at Berserk as she dodged Himeko's lasers. Berserk threw her yo yo again and hit Himeko in the gut, making her fall on the ground.

''Time to finish you!'' Berserk exclaimed

''Dark Yo Yo Shoot!'' she threw her yo yo and a dark red mist govered her weapon

The yo yo was about to hit Himeko but an arrow looking lightning hit the yo yo, making it jump to the left side of Himeko. The yo yo hit the school's wall and Berserk looked shock to see her weapon stuck in the wall.

''Wha-!?'' before she could start her sentence a familiar voice cut in

''I didn't thought that _you_ of all people would do such a thing.'' everyone gasped in shock and turned their heads to their right side to see Kori sitting on the roof with an emotionless look on her face and her eyes were red

''How long were you sitting there?'' Berserk asked

''Long enough to know who is my new target.'' Kori jumped off of the roof and landed perfectly on the ground

''New target?'' Berserk looked at her with confusion in her eyes

''Did you forgot what kind of hunter I am?'' Kori smirked

''How can I forget the ability of a monster like you?'' Berserk narrowed her eyes

I heard a gasp and looked to see it was Momoko. Her eyes showed fear towards Berserk but why?

''I may be a monster but I wasn't the one who killed her own parents, was I? And your mother was freaking _pregnant_!'' Kori glared at my counterpart

''How did you know!?'' Berserk glared back

''Did you forgot Momoko's big mouth?'' Kori chuckled

''But now it's not the time to talk about this. I give you two options: 1. Stop this fight and we'll settle this like normal people. Or 2. Try to attack Himeko again and see what happens.'' Kori continued

Berserk growled and ran towards Himeko, who screamed like she had seen a ghost. Kori made an 'x' with her arms and released her arms from the 'x'.

''Wind Blower!'' she exclaimed and Berserk was blasted away from Himeko

''I guess you take option 2.'' Kori sighed and turned to Himeko

''If you want to live then I advice you to move away from this town.'' Kori told her and then faced Berserk, who was now in the air

''Why won't you let me kill her!?'' Berserk yelled

''Himeko may be a bitch, slut, whore, prostitute and a useless human but that doesn't give you the right to do _my_ job.'' Kori said calmly

Berserk screamed and charged at Kori. Kori narrowed her eyes and jumped in the air towards Berserk but she also created a small crater on the school's ground. Is she THAT strong!?

''Snow Storm!'' Kori waved her hand aside and created a snow looking tornado, the storm blasted Berserk to the ground and Kori made a middle sized water ball

''Water Blast!'' she threw the ball at Berserk

''Aahh!'' Berserk cried as she flew straight to the wall

As she hit the wall, Kori pinned her there by using her sword. Berserk gasped as the blade went near her neck.

''Last chance. Surrender now or face death.'' Kori sounded serious by the way she said that

Berserk gulped loudly and looked at Kori. If she surrenders, Kori won't kill her but if not...

 **To be continued. What will Berserk choose? R &R to find out. Bye!**


End file.
